My Boring Life is Not What I Expected
by TB14k2
Summary: A multiverse story with our loner protagonist 8man at the center. Familiar characters from different series come and go leading to different types of experiences. An adventure of the most interesting kind awaits our MC, in his changed home town of Chiba.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _..._

 _"Do you think he'll remember?"_

 **"Nope"**

 _"Why not!"_

 **"He asked for it..."**

 _"Explain!"_

 **"Alright...alright no need to get testy! Look he told me to send him back without his memories. Something about ruining the experience and accepting some challenge.**

 _"What? That makes absolutely no sense! He is putting himself in so much risk...I mean how would he know who is who?"_

 **"Its not everything! He won't remember his other adventures but he will retain the ones he had before he became...you know...'The Boss'."**

 _"But...but...what about...you know who?"_

 **"Well that's why he said to remove his memories so he can test whatever it is, with him!"**

 _"Oh...I see...sorry man, its a little complex to understand."_

 **"Yeah, no kidding...it took me a couple of months to piece some of it together to make some sense out of all this."**

 _"Well I'm with you..."_

 **"Alright then..."**

...

...

...

 _"Soooo...when do you plan on sending him back?"_

 **"In about a couple of minutes...the whole thing isn't lined up yet..."**

 _"Oh okay then..."_

...

...

...

 **(Ding)**

 **"About bloody time!"**

 _"Wait! That place is a little strange...don't you think? The areas are the same but there are some added stuff to it."_

 **"Well what do you expect, you know who...probably went there and did something to spice things up. That guy loved to mess around especially with the boss following him everywhere."**

 _"Yeah I get ya, its really crazy weird how much these two have went through. It feels like yesterday that the boss was a new guy, unsure what to do...Where to go...It almost brings a tear to my eye to watch him grow everyday."_

 **"Hear hear...well you know what they say...they grow up so fast. A couple of millennia later and BOOM! He's the main protagonist of everyone's story."**

 _"Technically, an important side character in the other stories...is what he says."_

 **"Bah...he's always been modest, don't let the dead fish eyes look and the small stature fool ya. The boss has got that Alpha dog in him since day 1..."**

 _"You right...just wish he developed it at his hometown. I didn't like how his story went...I mean there were some good parts but man I wanted beat up a lot of those characters that berated him..."_

 **"Your not alone...I wanted to knock out that faker who took that Chairperson position during the Cultural Festival. That ***** deserved everything that came her way, just wish boss didn't have to get the short end of stick afterwards. Bah...anyways the past is the past...we should get a move on and send the boss on his way."**

 _"Okay..."_

...

 **(Thud)**

 **(Clang)**

 **"Ow! Watch it!"**

 _"Sorry Sorry!"_

...

...

 **(Click)**

 **(Click)**

 **(Click)**

...

 **"Okay...that should do it...all we have to do is wait a couple more minutes, can't say that I'm happy for him...you know who is somewhere in his hometown concocting whatever crazy plan he has in store for the boss."**

 _"Oh stow it! The boss can handle it...this is literally the 10 trillionth time he has dealt with this before. Besides, for whatever reason...you know who has been pretty sweet on the boss lately..."_

 **"Here we go..."**

 _"It's so romantic...two eternal enemies that have been fighting for who knows how long...and after each fight they grow closer and closer together...haa~ Two perfect beings who are the complete opposite of one another...becoming so in sync! haaa~ haaa~"_

 **"Easy there kiddo...I got no problem with anyone having those kinds of interests...or-"**

 _"Haaa~..."_

 **"Fantasies...but I would appreciate it if you kept this kind of thing to yourself..."**

 _"Spoilsport...hmph!"_

 **"To quote the boss...its not my problem."**

...

 **(Ding)**

...

 **"Well time to go...see you soon Boss...maybe snag a love interest this time! I'm tired with all the "not my top priority" excuses. It's time to graduate because staying a virgin for this long is not funny!"**

 _"If you do find one, maybe consider you know who! He might...Oof!"_

 **"Nananana...not listening, not hearing a word...goodbye!"**

 _..._

 **(Flash)**

 _..._

 _"Welp...there he goes...off to solve everyone's problems to get that happy ending."_

 **"We should be happy he doesn't have to do that heroic sacrifice BS anymore. Things have changed since then..."**

 _"I'm with you there..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **"Well as much as I would like to watch the whole process I'm going over to hangout with Gaia. I'm sure she'd like an update...you wanna come?"**_

 _"Nah I'm good...I think I'll stay for a bit..."_

 **"Suit yourself...see ya at lunch..."**

 _"Yeah see ya..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Enjoy every moment Hachiman...the Gods and Goddesses know you deserve it for what you accomplished for everyone."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for the, OC's, events and interactions that I create. Not that any of this really matters seeing as I'm doing this story for fun...hehe...**

 **Cover art by saitouyakumo 123, all rights belong to him/her. If you don't want me to use the art just PM me and I'll switch.**

 **(Edit: Info for Newcomers and Old Timers)**

 **1\. What to expect in this story (Since I could not fit all of it in the summary)**

 **\- A semi serious plot, with a lot of familiar characters from different series. While there will be new scenarios and or events to accommodate the new arrivals. The canon plot will still be followed, with changes of course.**

 **2\. What characters are we expecting?**

 **-I don't want to spoil anything so I'm just going to say the sky is the limit (At the moment) as to who I am going to add. I do however recommend to keep an open-mind. I know that there are characters people absolutely hate, which is to be expected. But bear in mind, that these are my versions of them. So if your expecting some idiotic harem loving MC to stay the same in my story, then you are very wrong in assuming that.**

 **\- For Old timers, some of you might point out the character in Chapter 2 as me not being consistent with my statement. If your really going to use the first appearance of a character as an example then you might want to be a little more patient and I dunno wait for some actual development to happen. Anyways, if you can't handle it then it would be best to find another story.**

 **3\. What about Romance, is my best girl going to have a chance to shine?**

 **\- I am still a beginner when it comes to Romance so you guys shouldn't expect too much in that department. I am however, consulting a fellow writer to help so hopefully I can reach a suitable level to give the fluffy or tender moments justice.**

 **\- The girls of this series will be in the spotlight more than the new arrivals. There are multiple love interests, including ones from different series but they will have mostly supportive roles. If this turns you off bail out now.**

 **4\. Other Genres?**

 **\- Adventure, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, a touch of Sci-fi, some Angst and one big amount of Friendship. Oh and Tragedy...almost forgot. I'm sure that sounds like one big mess but hey its how I classify it. Some parts may come into play much much later so if you feel that a certain theme is used longer than others, it is intentional.**

 **5\. What's the endgame of all this?**

 **\- Having fun because in the end I just want to see this story realized or put together for my personal satisfaction. If you love it (Good for you) if you hate (Well that's your opinion and I respect it). But at the end of the day this is my story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: "A Troublesome Encounter"_

...

 _"Do you accept the responsibility, Hikigaya-san?"_ A rich female voice asked.

 _"Its no problem."_ I replied in my usual monotone voice.

 _"It is a difficult and terrible weight to bear,_ _I will not hold anything against you if you refuse..."_

 _"Like I said, it's no problem...besides...I got nothing better to do..."_

...

It was a dream...one that I have yet to experience. I was standing on a platform made of light, talking to someone who I could not see. It was frighteningly vivid...it...it felt so real.

...

 _"Hahaha...never in all my years of recruiting heroes have I heard of such a reason."_

 _"I'm not a hero..."_

 _"That's how you view yourself, I on the other hand see someone who's kindness and strength is unparalleled."_

 _"You are deluded..."_

 _"And you are too harsh on yourself...but perhaps that only adds to your charm."_

 _"I don't think anyone would find that kind of thing is attractive..."_

 _"Ho~? Are you implying that I'm a strange woman?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Honest even after death, your consistent for a human..."_

 _"Its who I am...and nothing will change that..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I think you and I will do just fine...Hikigaya-san..."_

 _"Whatever you say...Amate-"_

"Onii-chan!"

What?

...

...

"Wake up!"

My eyes immediately opened, only to be greeted with the sight of my darling little sister, Komachi...A very good start to the morning if I do say so myself.

"What is it Imouto?" I mumbled, wanting to return to my sweet...sweet slumber...perhaps I can get back to that strange dream.

"Its the first day of your second year, aren't you excited?" She declared as she shook me again and again.

...

...

...

"No..." was my reply as pulled the covers all over myself. Hmm~ darkness and comfort...I missed you both.

"Mou~ Onii-chan! Get up!" She cutely demanded as she tried to remove my blankets.

...

 **(Rustle) (Rustle)**

...

"Huff...Huff..." let's just say it didn't work out.

"Give up Imouto...it is futile..." I declared in an ominous voice, not really intimidating anyone given my foolish appearance.

...

"B...bu...but I wanted to walk with you...to school...(sniffle) (sniffle)"

...

(hiccup) (sniffle) (hiccup)

...

I'm sure all of you are probably saying...man what a jerk for making his little sister cry like that. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death and I would probably offer my insignificant life if she wanted it. But as much as my big brother instincts were screaming to obey, I will not be fooled...

...

"I'm sorry Imouto..."

"Yes, Onii-chan?" her voice masterfully cracking, purposefully eliciting another reaction from my big brother senses.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your forgi-"

"Sorry that your acting still needs a bit of work..."

...

...

...

"Tch...darn...I was so sure that I nailed that impression..." Damn if she didn't respond for another second I would have removed the covers and begged for forgiveness.

Heh...Hachiman - 1, Komachi - 9, finally a point for this month.

...

"Maa...maa...guess your not going to get up huh...Onii-chan?" She asked once more.

"Yup..."

"Alright, alright you win...I guess I'll go on ahead."

"Have a safe trip..."

Haa...sweet victory...

...

"Oh don't worry Onii-chan...I have a... **male...friend...accompanying...me today.** But thanks for the heads up!" My devilishly cute sister declared...slowly enunciating each word.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT!"

...

...

...

 **(Hikigaya Residence: Dining Room)**

I know...I know...it was a trap but there are just some things in life that trigger you so much that you can't help but react. Besides, I never win when it comes to my little sister, its a fact that I am accustomed all of my life. She's a popular girl in school, my parents favor her over me and to top it all off she's so adorable...if wasn't for my morals I would ha-

 **(Cough) (Cough)**

Sorry...my sis-con tendencies were showing...cough...yes I just said cough instead of using it as a sound effect. Deal with it...

...

Anyways, after forcing me to wake up I proce-

...

What!?

...

I haven't introduced myself yet?

...

Oh...I guess I haven't...

Well my imaginary readers my name Hikigaya Hachiman. I am just a regular Japanese male at the age of 16 and today marks the start of my 2nd year life as a student of Sobu High. Nothing special to note other than I had the 3rd highest marks in Japanese class. Yup...just your average...normal...unpopular...high school student, which is just how I like things.

...

There are we good?

...

Can I continue?

...

I can't really see or hear what you guys are saying so I'll just assume you guys agreed.

...

So where was I? Oh right...after I was forced to wake up via a heart attack from my little sister's cunning prank. I proceeded to prepare for the day ahead, my body feeling surprisingly light and energetic today. It almost felt different...not sure how else to describe it but I waved it of as an effect of a good night sleep. It helped that I kept reminding myself that I had school to worry about. Ugh! Just thinking about it makes me cringe. The first thing that comes to my mind when in comes to that institution is the unnecessary drama, the fake buddy-buddy atmosphere and social hierarchy that has to be followed. It makes me sick...

Its a pessimistic perspective and I acknowledge that...but that's how I view things. Why you might ask? Well let's just say my past in middle school was riddled with societal traumas and my first year was supposed to be a fresh start but an accident screwed things up.

...

...

Shockingly pitiful isn't it?

But hey...you live and you have to move on, that's what my grandpa used to say. So here I am, walking to school on the same generic looking street, one would see in an anime. I'd normally use a bike but I wanted to take my time and get some good exercise...okay, mostly to take my time. Don't worry, I woke up an hour early so there's no danger of being late.

...

...

Hmm...Hmm...Hmmm...

...

If your wondering what I'm doing...well I'm humming while reading a light novel. I'd mention the name but I don't want to deal with copyright even though I am doing my usual monologues. I can give you a few hints...its about Japanese student...that is transported somewhere else...with a modern item...that's all I'm going to say.

...

Notwithstanding the cliche tags...the novel is surprisingly adequate. I was expecting another trashy ecchi harem with no plot whatsoever, based on the cover. But after reading a few chapters I was pleasantly surprised. Kudos to the auth-

"Oof"

"Ow..."

It seems my spatial awareness is not as sharp as I thought seeing as I bumped into someone while I turned a corner. The impact sent both of us to the ground...fortunately, I managed to brace myself. Leaving my uniform a little disheveled and my book a bit roughed up but I was relatively unharmed which is what mattered most. I recovered pretty quickly, standing up after a few seconds before moving to assist the person I knocked down. If it was my middle school self I would call this a typical fated encounter...

"Sorry about that..." I said, as I walked closer. It was a boy about my age with white hair, based on his red and white uniform I'm assuming that he was a student of Reitaku High, which is the sister school of Sobu.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention myself." He replied, as he had a bit of trouble standing up.

I helped him by grasping his outstretched hand and pulling him up, finding myself face to face with a real life bishounen. He had two golden eyes and a pretty face that would have attracted the attention of both sexes.

"Thank you...uhm..."

"Hikigaya Hachiman..." For a moment, I thought his eyes widened but it was probably the trick of the light.

"Pleased to meet you, Hikigaya-san...my name is Hachirou Hideki." He gave a smile that seem to shine while bowing his head slightly in the process.

"Nice to meet you too..." Which was a total lie, pretty boys like him only meant trouble...so it would be in my best interests to just cut the chit-chat and continue on my way.

"Sorry about your book, if you want compensation I'm more than willing enough to-"

"It's fine...it was my fault anyways..." My impression of you, bishounen-san has risen from abhorred to barely approachable, sadly that's as far as its going to go.

"Oh...okay..."

...

"Well I'm sorry again for bumping into you, I promise to be more careful next time. Good day..." I said in a rapid fire fashion before promptly taking my leave. Thankfully, my dead fish eyes and apathetic expression would dissuade all common folk from any further interaction with me. Source: Me...

"Ah! Hikigaya wait up!" It seems I miscalculated with this one...I kept on walking trying to act like I didn't hear him. Unfortunately, he closed the distance quickly and called out to me again. Tch...too close to feign ignorance, let's try something else.

"What is it?" I asked as I hurriedly opened my light novel and kept my eyes on it, showing that I was not interested in talking.

"You go to Sobu High, right?" He probably got that from my uniform, curse you Sobu High for being so distinguishable!

"Yes..." Already I didn't like where this was going.

"Well that's splendid, I'm taking the same path as you...my school is just a few blocks away."

"So?" I really... **really** didn't like what he was implying.

"Is it alright if we can walk together, I'm a bit of an airhead when it comes to direction...hehe." He was surprisingly forward with his request, I was honestly gobsmacked at this development. It looked a like a poorly written scenario by a writer who had trouble visualizing the scene.

"I...don't..."

"Please! I don't want to be late on the first day." He placed both of his hands together while pleading with beady eyes. His pretty boy aura blinding me...ugh...it was sickening.

"Fine..." I relented, only to stop him from making a scene.

"Alright!"

...

...

...

We walked together after that, my new companion would occasionally try to spark different conversations. He threw out many topics at me...ranging from current events, favorite restaurants, places to hangout and many others, including anime and games.

"Haha...didn't expect you to like slice of life shows, I honestly thought you'd go with the more edgier stuff. What with your dark look and gloomy aura..."

"Uhuh..."

"Not that there's anything wrong with it, I think its unique..."

"Okay..."

That's how most of our conversations went, with him doing most of the talking and while gave a few short responses. Sometimes I would try to create some distance between us but he kept closing the gap every time. After five whole minutes of this recurring pattern, I couldn't help but admire his persistence. Here I was, paying him no mind...giving not so subtle hints that I wanted nothing to do with him and yet this...this guy won't stop.

I was hoping to create some type of separation or escape before we reached the main road where there were a lot of students but whatever forces that landed me in this situation would not allow it. Already, I could feel the gazes of the students that were walking around us.

 _"Whoa...look at that guy..."_

 _"Kyaa...he is so dreamy..."_

 _"Wonder which school he goes too?"_

 _"Isn't that uniform from Reitaku?"_

Thankfully Hachirou-san's looks or whatever you want to call it managed to draw all the attention while leaving me relatively unnoticed, despite being near him. It seems my skill "Stealth Hikki" is working perfectly...

"Stealth Hikki? What's that?"

Oh crap...did I think out loud!?

"Yeah...you did..." He answered, looking a bit amused...

"Oh...never mind then..." Just subtly wave it off, while I shake my head as if it was nothing. Two actions that would signal that this was a topic of no interest.

"No no...that sounds cool! What is it?" Unfortunately my blockhead of a companion can't read bloody signs.

 _"Hey who's that with him?"_

 _"I dunno...he has the same uniform as us though."_

 _"I hope he's our classmate! We can ask him to introduce us to his friend!"_

 _"Great idea! That would be totes awesome!"_

NO! that would not be "TOTES" awesome, random female bystander! Darn it! I was afraid of this...

...

"Hey, hey Hikigaya-san I'm really curious..." He actually, physically pouted this time. The squealing in the background was so difficult to ignore.

"It's really nothing...Hachirou-san..." Please take the hint!

"Oh...I know! I have a skill too! If you tell me what Stealth Hikki is...I'll tell you what Maximum Hachi can do!"

Haaa...Kami-sama...what have I done to deserve this!

...

...

 **(Sobu High Gate Entrance)**

"I'm still curious about Stealth Hikki but I get the feeling that we will be seeing each other soon...So I hope to get an explanation later! Anyways, Have a nice day Hikigaya-san!" He said as he finally left me alone. All gazes of the surrounding students focusing at his slowly diminishing figure while I stealthily entered the school.

Fat chance of that happening, seeing as I will utilize all 108 loner skills to avoid meeting him again. Sorry Hachirou-san but this is the last time you will see me.

...

 **(Sigh)**

("Peace and quiet...at last") I thought as I put my bag in my locker before making my way to the school gym for the entrance ceremony.

...

No one paying me any mind as I took my assigned seat...

Nobody bothering me about what I did in summer...

Not a single person to talk my ears off with their problems...

...

Yep...just me, myself and I...just like good old times.

...

...

...

 _"Hey isn't that the guy who walked with that hottie!"_

 _"Now that I think about it yeah!"_

 _"Oh my gosh, I am so going for him when I get the chance!"_

 _"Not if I get to him first!"_

...

I spoke too soon...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm a newbie author so don't expect too much from me. Anyways, I'm just here to address a few things...**

 **First of this is NOT a Yaoi fic but there will be some moments of it, mostly comedic moments. I have nothing against it, I'm just clarifying that my story is not Yaoi.**

 **Second, in regards to pairings...I am really not sure, all I can say is be open to all possibilities. If there is one person that I want to be happy its our very own MC...8man. That guy has taken a lot of crap and I want him to live his life to the fullest.**

 **The third and last point I want to state is that there will be a few familiar faces from "different" but similar...well you'll probably find out in the next chapter.**

 **That is all! Thanks to all those who followed this story and have a great day! - TB14k2**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay I have a few people that I will address here. Sorry its going to be a long author's note, just skip ahead.  
**

 **OsteoPoro: I'd say both based on what I have planned but in a romantic context its a Yes for the girls.**

 **Gilanor25: If your referring to the prologue, then yes I have a reason for starting things that way. That reason is to make sure things make sense when I bring out a few surprises in the future. As for the ellipsis, I just use it to denote a pause or a small passage of time. I know its not used that way, but for some reason the pacing looks rushed without it. I'm really sorry but it triggers me, if it really bothers you guys I can take it out no problem :D**

 **\- Oh and about the route well, its different I suppose...**

 **Guest: Thank you? I'm not sure if your being sarcastic or actually offering advice. If your the latter then could you point out what I'm missing, maybe give me some 'specific' recommendations? It would help me, greatly...especially if "one" chapter gives you the impression that I know nothing about Japan.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: "What a Horrid First Day"_

 **(Sobu High School Rooftop: Lunch Period)**

("Bitter yet sweet...a perfect combination.") I thought as I sipped from the greatest drink known to man, Max Coffee. Source: Me.

... **(Sip)**... **(Sip)**...

...

...

Hmm? Oh sorry I didn't notice you there, I was just wondering if using "sip" as a sound effect was possible...Bah...who cares. Anyways, things have been a little...eventful, which is a bad thing to a loner such as myself. A very, very, **very**...bad thing, but I am pleased to tell you that I have it resolved for now.

So after the entrance ceremony we were sent to our respective classrooms, in my case it was class 2F. Where we were greeted by our good old Homeroom Teacher, Ms. Hiratsuka Shizuka. Guh! I felt a chill in my spine when I called her old again, guess all those mock punches and glares last year really got to me.

I'd tell you more but I'd be digressing fro-

...

What?

...

Why is a teacher doing these things to a student?

...

Call the police for abuse!?

...

Hey! Hey! Relax! Its alright, I'll explain!

...

Uh...where to begin? Well...our relationship is a bit complex...I understand that there should be a cause for concern if one of our teachers was going around being physical with students. However, she only does these types of things to me, which is still strange, I know. However, from what I could tell she is probably one of the few people that actually give a damn about me. This was evidenced by the numerous consultations I've had with her during my first year in Sobu High.

Yes, one would say its abuse, others would call it tough love. As much as I would like to call it the former, its really not. All the punishment that I received from her was admittedly deserved and to her credit...has actually helped me through a depressive phase of my life. Not that I would admit any of that to her, as to not give her the satisfaction of being right. Its immature I know but meh, its my choice and I'll live it until I decide otherwise.

Now then, let's get back to the topic at hand...

So once we got ourselves situated in our classrooms Homeroom Period started and our school year officially started. I'll be using a flashback to better illustrate this...

 **(Classroom 2F)**

Sensei was giving a lecture on our curriculum as well as a short walk-through of activities for our first term, nothing much to say in that regard. I never paid that much attention to these types of things because it usually involved group or class events. Its sounds like I'm being lazy but don't worry, I give enough effort to remember the test schedules and the holidays.

...

...

 **(Sigh)**

The whole lecture however was almost impossible to follow because of the whispers I was hearing from my surroundings.

 _"Hey, do you think he's the one?"_

 _"Hard to say..."_

 _"Oi...Nana-chan do you know him?"_

 _"Never seen him before actually...maybe he's a transfer student?"_

While it was hurtful to be mistaken for a transfer student, I couldn't help but feel pride for my skill, Stealth Hikki. Truly, a frightening ability for an experienced loner.

 _"Only one way to find out...you know."_

 _"Right, right let's ask him later..."_

It was nerve wracking to hear just a few girls say that kind of stuff. If it was my middle-school self I would be jumping in joy at the mere thought of interacting with the opposite sex. But as I mentioned before, I don't trust anyone after being traumatized in the past. So I mentally prepared myself to do whatever it takes to escape any sort of interaction.

While I formulated my escape plan, I felt a chill in my spine. It felt like I was being targeted by a hungry tiger...that statement would be prove to be true when I found the source. Hiratsuka-sensei had a vicious grin on her face, I almost felt my soul leave my body.

 _"You will give me all the details...Hikigaya"_

I assumed is what she was conveying to me...

One day! In just one day a riajuu already ruined the start to my school year! Curse you Hachirou! Pretty boys should just leave loners alone and mind their own business!

...haa...haa...sorry I mentally shouted so much that I actually needed to catch my breath.

Moving on...Homeroom Period ended shortly after and we proceeded to our scheduled subjects. Thankfully, no one bothered me during that time, I almost thought I was safe and that my classmates were more concerned on their studies than confirming rumors.

...

...

I was a fool...and I paid the price for my carelessness at the start of lunch when I got mobbed by a few girls. All of which were trying their best not shiver at my "creepy" gaze as most would call it.

 _"Hey uhm...Hika-I'm sorry but I forgot your name."_

I just introduced myself a few hours ago, Female classmate A...

 _"I think its Hikoto?"_

 _"_ _Hikigoto_ _?"_

 _"Oh I know its Haki!"_

Close, female classmate C but no, my name is not the power source of all living beings in One Piece.

 _"Its Hikigaya"_ I answered, trying my hardest to look for a possible escape route.

 _"Oh right right! Anyways, we were wondering if your the guy who walked with that hottie from Reitaku!?"_

 _"Nope you must have mistaken me for someone else."_ I utilize one of my 108 loner skills, Feigning ignorance.

 _"Eh? But the rumors say..."_

 _"I wouldn't put much stock on rumors."_ Adding in a blunt response to increase the chance of doubt.

 _"Maybe we got the wrong guy?"_ Success...

The uncertainty on their faces was relieving to see, it went even better when they huddled up a small distance away from me. Giving me a chance to subtly move away...

 _"Is he lying?"_

 _"Not sure..."_

 _"Hey! Maybe he's covering up for his friend."_

 _"Aww! That's actually pretty sweet! I'm sure Ebina-chan would like to hear about this!"_

 _"Uhm Hikig- Ah!"_

 _"Where did he go!?_ _"_

Your probably thinking, Hikigaya...wouldn't you add more fuel to the rumors if you leave people hanging? Well my imaginary reader, you are not wrong...but don't forget two factors that you need to take into account. The first is that small rumors like these die down once the only source of information is made unavailable, which is what I'm doing by heading to the rooftop. The imagination of youth can run wild in bursts, so in terms of longevity, it won't be a problem. The second but most important point is me...No one and I mean no one will believe that someone like me could have a friend like that...or have a friend at all.

("I got a plan to stick to and I'm 100% sure that it will work, source: Me & two years of loner experience. Guess the only thing I have to worry about is Hiratsuka-sensei.") I thought as I stopped the flashback and focused on the present. Continuing to enjoy my favorite drink in the world while I watch all of the students in Sobu enjoying themselves. There were a few loners in a few places but there were a lot more groups or cliques.

 _"Hey how was your summer, bro?"_

 _"It was awesome!"_

...

 _"It's a slow day isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah...but at least we don't have homework to worry about."_

 _"Right! Wanna hang out at the Game Center later?"  
_

 _"Sure!"_

 _..._

 _"There's a concert later wanna watch together?"_

 _"Let's get some extra training after class."_

 _"Man, the movie premiers today we have to watch it!"_

 _"Its just awesome that we're all in the same class, the gang is back at it again!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

You know, I've always wondered what it feels like. To have friends that you could truly trust. People who won't judge you for who you are and genuinely care about you.

...

Its sounds weird to hear from someone who's been advocating being alone or cursing youth for all the trauma it has caused me. But as I watch my fellow students interact with one another without trying to unmask whatever hidden intentions or agendas they had. I was struck with a strange feeling of...

...

Longing...

...

To have my own group of friends or buddies...people who would let me be myself. To belong to a certain group...to hear someone ask about my well-being...to...feel...like I actually matter...

...

...

Hmph...fat chance...

Sorry, I don't what came over me? Its stupid to wish for something impossible. Because I know the truth of this world and its that youth is a lie and you can't trust anyone but yourself.

...

 **(Ding)**

Hmm? A text?

 **(Click)**

 _Komachi_

 _"Hope your having a fun day, Onii-chan! Kyaa! I'm sure I scored a lot of points by checking up on you. But seriously, Hachiman...I wish you the best."_

...

Scratch that last statement...

I can trust myself and Komachi...yes...that's better.

 **(Ding)**

Another one?

 **(Swipe)**

 **(Click)**

 _Komachi_

 _"Don't forget to snag a girlfriend! I'm sure haha-ue and chichi-ue would shed tears of joy if you do!"_

...

Cheeky little sister...I won't change my previous statement but I will respond.

 **(Tap) (Tap) (Tap)**

Darn it! I exited the message app by mistake and pressed my contacts. Oh well...I'll just wait for my non-existent contact list to load before exiting.

...

...

...

Okay it loaded...now time to pre-what?

...

There were names...so many different names.

...

Its probably a glitch I'll just delete all of it...

 **(Ping)**

Darn it, its the school chime...lunch is over and my next subject is Hiratsuka-sensei's. Uh...I'm already feeling my gut clench in anxiety. I'll deal with this some other time, better double time outta here.

I turned off my phone in haste before throwing away my can and proceeded to run down. As I was rushing back, I couldn't help but think about the names that appeared on my contacts.

What kind of name is Kyon?

* * *

...

...

 **"What do you think?"**

 _"About?"_

 **"The situation..."**

 _"Not much I can say...other than its complicated."_

 **"I hear you...didn't think you know who would do this kind of thing."**

 _"Should we pull him back?"_

 **"No, he told us to leave him be no matter what. Besides it looks like he won't be alone...he's got backup."**

 _"Still I'm a little worried...his hometown has changed, the events will be different. His original story transformed into something else."_

 **"It happens, Shiguma-san..."**

 _"I know...doesn't mean I can't feel a tiny bit of concern."_

 **"It is not wrong to feel that way, but I'd have thought you would be more worried about Hasegawa-san?"**

 _"Meh...Kodaka's tough, I should know he's got that mean Yankee look going for him."_

 **"And the boss doesn't have anything?"**

 _"He's got a lot of capabilities, its just that you know who is completely focused on him. The man went to the boss' hometown to experience his whole origin story."_

 **"Let it be, Shiguma-san...trust in the boss for now."**

 _"Ugh...fine, I'll tone it down for now..."_

 **"Good..."**

 _"You don't have to be so formal you know, I keep telling you to call me Rika. We are friends after all...Ichika."_

 **"I-I-uhm...not sure that would be a good idea..."**

 _"Why?"_

 **"Uh...well..."**

 _"Oh sorry, forgot you got a harem that could kill you if your not careful...hehehe..."_

 **"Don't call them that! Shi-Shiguma-san! What are you doing!?"**

 _"Oh~ don't mind me...just loosening my lab coat...its a little warm in here~..."_

 **"Stay away! I don't trust you!"**

 _"Don't be like that Ichika~ I can be a really good friend~"_

 **"Wha-wha..."**

 _"What's going on here!?"_

 **"Houki? How did you get here!?"**

 _"Ichika! Your fooling around again aren't you! Even when you have all of us you still..."_

 **"Houki! Its not what it looks like!"**

 _"Here we go..."_

 _"Accept your punishment!"_

 **"Nooooo..."**

 _"Hehe...those harem MC powers work every time, too bad the boss isn't here to see this...he'd probably grimace in disgust while subtly patting me in the back."_

 **...**

 **(Step) (Step)**

 **(Tap)**

 _"Be safe out there boss...come back soon..."_

* * *

...

"In summary, nothing of social importance has happened and the rumors are nothing but another useless product of socie- please stop grinning so much sensei..." I said as I stood in a mostly vacant faculty room.

"Ho~? Don't stop on my account Hikigaya...please continue." She replied, her vicious smile still in place.

 **(Sigh)**

Just what I need, an after school consultation with an extremely amused Hiratsuka-sensei. A recipe of disaster made specifically for yours truly.

"Ehem...as I was saying, I was probably mistaken for someone else."

"So a dead fish eyed boy with the creepy gaze of a criminal isn't you?"

"..."

"..."

"The world is filled with a wide variety of people..."

"Enough, just accept the fact that you got some attention and a possible friend on the first day of school." Her grin growing wider and wider by the second.

"I respectfully decline on the second one." That pretty boy is not a possible friend.

"Sure whatever you say...still, the moment I heard about the whole thing, I almost broke down in tears."

"Ugh..."

"Can you imagine, THE Hikigaya Hachiman, is friends with an honest to goodness, bishounen from Reitaku High! You have no idea how proud I am of you! Haa~ Kami-sama I know it was one year but he made it...he actually made it." She dramatically said, wiping away fake tears.

"Oi...sensei I'm still here you know..." Not sure why she had to call out to God for this occasion.

"Sorry, sorry, anyways I'm happy that you've progressed so much. You even asked to have this consultation after class. Its like you took a training trip for three years and came back a different person." An old ninja show reference sensei...really? Guess that only shows your age...

 **(Whoosh)**

 **(Gulp)**

"I thought I heard someone mention my age again..." Are you an Esper!?

"Nope...wasn't me!" Visibly shaking at the outstretched fist hovering near my head.

...

...

"My mistake...sorry again...tehe~"

...

No comment...I might die if I make one.

"So what's his name?"

"..."

"Hikigaya...don't tell me you forgot." The crestfallen look on her face was almost vindicating to see.

"Sorry sensei, but I don't remember..."

"Hmm~ you sure your not lying?" She stated as she fixed her number 2 teacher glare. It has a record of forcing the truth out of 30 students...I will counter with one of my 108 loner skills...'Absolute Poker Face'

"Nope..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

...

...

"If I told you I could buy you the upcoming sequel to the light novel you are reading, would you tell me his name?"

"Hachirou Hideki..." Still haven't fixed my weakness on bribery, must take note of possible solutions another time.

"Hmm...never heard of him, must be a transfer student. I should ask my friends in Reitaku for some info...hehe they owe for that last game." She answered.

"Are you satisfied, sensei?" Wanting to head home as soon as possible.

"Ah, right, I forgot...you can go now Hikigaya. I'm sure we'll talk again some other time...Don't forget to do the assignments I gave." Thank goodness.

"Okay..." Was my reply before turning around and hurriedly made my way to the exit.

...

"I'm proud of ya Hikigaya! Keep it up!"

Sorry sensei but this meeting was a calculated move on my part. By having a consultation after class, I not only minimize the risk of meeting up with my acquaintance but also prevent my classmates from interacting with me. An unorthodox tactic but it has undeniably worked seeing as the school grounds was devoid of life, aside from the few clubs that stay in school for a while.

("Success...") I thought as I exited the gate, feeling a small bit of pride. Youth - 0 Hachiman - 49

...

...

Haa...sweet silence and loneliness...

...

...

Welp time to head ou-

"Oh! Hikigaya! I didn't think I'd meet you at this time. I had a few club offers that needed to be addressed, boy where they pushy! Well, I'm just thankful the day's over and we can go home now, am I right?" He asked with a toothy grin, his face almost glowing with happiness.

"..."

"Come on let's get going, oh and don't think I forgot about Stealth Hikki. You have got to tell me what it does! I'll even throw in a few skills of my own like Fatal Attraction and Fake smile...oohh this is going to be awesome! Its like we're superheroes or something..."

...

...

...

Okay youth...I'll give you one point...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed and favorited (Not really a word) my story. I'm sure that there will be a lot of questions and a lot of sarcastic remarks but hey, its a part of this fandom's culture and I chose to be a part of it. Anyways, have a nice day everyone!**

 **Reference List: (On characters mentioned or appearance)**

 **Kyon - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ichika Orimura, Shinonono Houki** **\- Infinite Stratos**

 **Shiguma Rika - Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai/Haganai ("I don't have many friends")**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, work is starting to pick up and the time allotted to writing has significantly lessened. Rest assured that I will keep on updating, though I can't really promise a set schedule at least at this time. I had to release this chapter a little early to address a few things starting with the reviews.**

 **La Jesus Quack: (Awesome name BTW) Thank you for your insight and your suggestion to add references. I knew I forgot to add something and you helped remind me. Thank you so much!**

 **Gilanor25: Indeed it is the greatest drink known to man! I will make sure to give it the proper respect from now on.**

 **Izayoi Sakamaki: The 4th wall breaking in terms of Hachiman addressing the audience is going to be toned down, I just used it in the first parts to help get a better feel for 8man's character. Do note...that the characters in my story are a little more aware because of what they went through so expect a few call outs on tropes and cliches. As for the Ichika part, that's your preference and I acknowledge it...I'd advise you to be a bit open minded with some of the characters I might bring in but preferences and one's history with different characters are things outside of my control. So I can just hope I write them to be likable enough. That aside, thank you very much for your review because it really helps me out.**

 **As for the quotation marks for thoughts I've have taken note of your feedback and will try to implement it. Your suggestions are greatly appreciated and I hope to hear more in the future. -TB14k2**

 **Edit: Also the service club will still be there don't worry. I will still follow the story line but there will be changes, such as different responses, new events and other developments.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: "Two of a very special kind"_

A few people ask me what is it like being a loner? Don't you feel the need to socialize? Isn't there a terrible disconnect from society? In short how does one live their lives in isolation?

It is admittedly a difficult way of living. You're the odd man out whenever there are group projects. No one will check up on you or accompany you anywhere. You're always alone in every obligatory party your invited to, just waiting at some corner of the room sipping some water while you watch everyone else having fun. Source: Me

...Its sounds terrible but its not without it's share of benefits...

For one thing, you learn to become independent pretty quick. This might not apply to all loners because not everyone responds well without help but in my case its worked. Sure you've got a harder path to walk but the long term reward, in my opinion is worth it...

Others would say well, its not about what you are capable of...its more on who you know that will help you in the future.

There is some truth to that, however...

What if someone who has a grudge with you becomes your boss? Do you tough it out and just pray they don't remember you? What happens when a friend of yours is also a candidate for a job that only has one slot? Do you give up the job because it might break your relationship? These are questions that loners never have to deal with.

Don't use the line "Why not be friends with everyone?" as a defense because even popular kids and normies will tell you that's impossible. One is bound to make enemies no matter what they do. So my answer to that is to not make an impression at all. To the point where people don't even remember you existed. That way, they won't have any bias when they meet you...you're an unknown and the only way people can judge you is based on your actions. This works in this day and age where discrimination is soon becoming a thing of the past. Which suits me perfectly...

That's why I focus more on capability because it is unquestioned. This means that no matter who you are or where your from, so long as your damn good at something difficult, it becomes a factor that will almost always lead to success. What other people think of you is irrelevant when you become a necessary existence.

But I'm getting off topic...

The reason I'm explaining all of this is because my loner status is being threatened by one person who has been bothering me for the past weeks or so.

...

"So I saw this game the other day and I was like wow! How did they manage to add RPG elements to a regular battleship game!"

A very...irritating...

"I hear the sales are amazing, probably because of all of the cute girls. Still can't believe our own battleship Yamato got turned into a woman...what will they think of next? Guns!?"

Insufferable...

"Still...I don't like the gacha system that they added, the amount of stress people get when they get something under S rank is crazy! What do you think Hikigaya-san?"

...persistent person that despite my successful attempts of evading every morning, has somehow found a way to accompany me every time I go home. I am not kidding when I say, 'every time'...

 **Day: 2**

 _"Phew...I should be safe, I took an hour to clean up the classroom. There's no way he would..."_

 _"Yo Hikigaya-san! Good to see you again!"_

 **Day: 6**

 _"Okay, maybe having an early dismissal is the key. Thankfully the rest of my classmates already left so even if he arrives, there won't be a scene."_

 _..._

 _"The coast seems clear...this might actually wo-"_

 _"Ah! Hikigaya-san! Your classes ended early as well? My, what a coincidence!"_

 **Day: 10**

 _"I took cleaning duty and some of Hiratsuka-sensei's chores. Not to mention the rain would discourage, continued exposure outside. In short the likelihood of mee-"_

 _"Sorry I'm late Hikigaya-san, our adviser needed some help to get to the infirmary and I volunteered."_

 _"Bu-bu-but..."_

 _"Anyways, I brought my own umbrella but if you need an extra, I've got on-"_

 _"Don't bother..."_

 _"Oh okay then!"_

 **Day: 14**

 _"All factors have been considered...all possible tasks have been accomplished...I even wrote a suggestion on the student board for more recycling in our school to stall for time. Sure Komachi might get a little worried but this has to happen. This is it...This is the day...I WILL NOT LET YOUTH WIN!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Hmph...seems I have triumphed...sorry Hachirou-san but this is my victo-"_

 _"(Snore)...(snore)"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"(Snor-)...Hmm? Oh Hikigaya...sorry about that, I dozed for a bit...there was this abandoned cat tha-Uhh...are you okay?"_

 _"Its nothing...I give up..."_

 _"Give up!? Wait is everything alright? I mean your dead fish eyes are lot worse than they usually are."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hey! Hey do you need a doctor! Don't give up! Are you being bullied? If so, just give me a name and I'll handle things!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oi Hikigaya! Wait up!"_

 _..._

 **(Sigh)**

Well the only bright spot is that the rumors died down and I was back to being a nobody. My problem is that despite all his eccentricities and the absurd situations he keeps on narrating to me...I...

...

I am actually finding his company to be...less irritating than I was accustomed to.

 **(Gasp) (Shriek)**

I know, I know its unthinkable but for some strange reason, I'm not as opposed to his presence as I once was. And it was scaring me...

"Hey Hikigiya, helloooo? Boop...this is battleship Hachirou calling battle station Hikigaya...please respond." My eccentric companion called out again. You messed up the radio sound effect, its not "Boop" its "Bzzt" or "Khzhzzz..." if your going to mimic a captain trying to reach a naval base at least do it right!

"Oh! My mistake then...Bzzt...thanks for responding...Khzhzzz...will await further orders, Zoop!" Damn it! I thought out loud again, I really need to stop doing that.

"There's no such thing as Zoop."

"Don't be like that! Who knows maybe some big-shot game developer hears it and adds it to their game."

"That's a development that happens in anime, don't mix up reality and fantasy."

"Alright alright, but a man can dream can't they?"

"I suppose but a lot of people dream, not many fulfill them." Its harsh, but that's how things are.

"That's quite the pessimistic view..."

"Its the truth of this world." Uwaa...my old chuunibyou persona is resurfacing! Must abort!

...

"I can't help but agree with you..."

"..."

That's a little surprising to hear, he doesn't look like the type to see things that way. He always seemed like a person who stays positive no matter what.

"This world is a curious thing, isn't it? We live in a place where people crave popularity but when they achieve it, they wish they could go back to being normal. A world where friends who desire becoming couples but don't do anything in fear of destroying their current bonds. A world where we are constantly encouraged to be ourselves when in truth we can't, when society rejects us. Its one big contradiction after the other. One could say that society is filled to the brim with liars and hypocrites, its almost comedic if not a little...insane...hehe."

"Hachirou?" His golden eyes where shining under the glare of the street light hovering over us. The glazed look he had was sending chills all over my spine.

...

"Tell me Hikigaya, do you consider us friends?"

"..." The surprisingly blunt question and his calculating stare threw me off.

"No" I answered, despite what I mentioned before I never thought of him as a 'friend'.

"Then can you describe our relationship?"

I bit the bottom of my lip in response, as I searched for the correct words.

"I'd say we are nothing but acquaintances..."

...

"Hmm...Interesting..." He put a hand to his chin as contemplated my answer. Meanwhile I was a little bewildered at this conversation. I didn't expect such a confrontation this early, and for him to bring this whole thing up first was something I did not predict. I was planning on asking the exact same thing tomorrow.

I was honestly gobsmacked...

"One last question Hikigaya..." I only nodded in response.

"What is your honest opinion of me?"

...

...

"..." I couldn't respond...I just couldn't...I don't know why? There was a feeling of nervousness and anxiety that had not felt ever since middle school.

"If your worried about me being a little sensitive, then don't. I'd prefer truth over lies..." His words were like magic as I felt my whole being relax and I could talk again.

...

...

"Your an eccentric airhead with looks that fits those popular kids in school. An irritating person with an annoyingly positive attitude that I detest. To be honest I have no idea how or why the two of us are still walking with one another." It was a release of sorts, because I managed to say what I wanted.

I'm harsh to not only to myself but also to the people around me. So I've never had any problems being brutally honest even to my peers and teachers.

But why...

Why was I so tempted to lie?

"Is that the truth?" My own figure was staring back at me through his golden orbs, as he kept looking at me perhaps searching for any hint of deceit. I stayed strong and returned his gaze with my own.

...

"I see..." He broke eye contact first as he looked down to the ground, his white hair covering his face.

...

Well nothing can be done about it. I wanted an escape, here it is. No one would want to be friends with someone like me. Just wish this feeling of regret would go away soon...

 **(Chuckle)**

"What?"

"Hehe...haha...hahahaha..."

He's...laughing?

...

"I'm...haha...sor-hehe...wait... **(breathe)**...give me... **(cough)**...a moment..."

...

...

It didn't take long before he calmed down and wiped away a few tears from his face.

"Care to explain?" I felt a little miffed, as I assumed that he was laughing at my expense.

"Your as real as they come..."

"I don't understand?"

"Sorry, its just that its been a while since I've had such an honest answer from someone. Trust me I've had years of experience dealing with people who want to get close to me because of my looks. While I'm sure you're surprised an idiot like me could perceive such things, I am nothing of the sort. Let's just say I'm an above average student and leave at that."

"Looks and smarts, the complete package...what a life you must lead huh..."

"My apologies if it sounds arrogant, but ever since middle school I've been hounded by confessions and invitations to parties..."

The complete opposite of what I had to go through...

"Sounds great..." I tiredly replied, not really keen on hearing whatever jolly experiences he went through."

"It does doesn't it? But you know the funny thing is that I went to only one party, after which I rejected everything else..."

...

...

"Why?"

"Because none of it was real..."

"..."

"All those interactions, the whole status quo, these social gatherings...everything...is a sham."

No...

"It only took one insignificant, worthless party for me to see that and the truth disgusted me."

He couldn't...

"But I'm grateful, because it opened my eyes..."

Its impossible...

"I know that Youth..."

There's just no way...

"Is a lie..."

"Is a lie..."

...

Both our eyes widened but while I was too shocked to react, my new companion recovered quickly and grinned in response.

"And there it is, the reason why I kept on talking and interacting with you."

"..." I couldn't speak, this whole situation just didn't feel real.

"We are two of kind...you and I, Hikigaya. Somehow, someway, I just knew you were the same."

"That...remains...to be seen..." I couldn't let my emotions cloud my judgement, I did that once and it cost me. He can talk as much as he wants, it doesn't mean a thing.

"I can see the distrust in your eyes and I can understand that. You're probably thinking, he can say that we are the same but it means nothing without proof."

Guh...he hit it right on the head.

"Once again understandable seeing as we barely know one another. But that is something I'm looking to fix in the near future...after all, I'm quite curious as to what caused you to become who you are right now."

...

"Rest assured, I am a patient person. After all, I've waited a long time for someone who had the same view as me." His smile was different than the ones he usually gave me. It was terrifying and eerily creepy, yet it was genuine...a twisted combination of characteristics that were shockingly similar to my own.

...

"Well, I rambled for far too long, we should probably get going. I'm sure we got a lot of assignments to finish, at least I do. Boy I tell ya, these Math formulas are going to kill me!" Just like that he returned to normal, almost as if nothing happened.

...

We walked in silence after that, my new companion was surprisingly quiet for once. Nothing...not a word was spoken...yet the silence was so deafening.

...

I wanted to say something, but before I knew it we reached the spot where we usually split up.

...

"Sorry for getting carried away, but hopefully this clears things up between the two of us." His serious tone would take some getting used to.

"..."

"Don't worry about evading me in the morning, I know how much trouble it is to keep that loner reputation of yours."

"You knew!?" Impossible I made sure my presence was next to nil!

"I stopped coming the moment I saw you hiding behind a pole." He answered with a cheeky grin.

"..."

"To be fair, if I had come from the other side I wouldn't have seen you..."

"Don't patronize me." Stealth Hikki needs some tuning I suppose.

"Guess Stealth Hikki is no match for Maximum Hachi...my awareness goes up my 200%!"

There it is the cheery persona he had, it was confusing me as to which was real.

"Your...ugh...never mind." I was too mentally exhausted to respond. I could not wait to go home and relax, just worry about this tomorrow.

"Hehe...sorry, I'm sure your mind is one big mess right now. We can meet again after school once all the students have left, that sound good to you?"

"...Sure..."

"Alright, I bid you adieu Hikigaya" He finished with a mock bow.

"Just go home already!"

"Hehe..." With that he was gone...my eyes never leaving his retreating figure. Once it disappeared, I resumed my trek home...the street lights illuminating my path and the song of cicadas keeping me company.

...

 _"Youth is a lie..."_

...

Two of a kind, huh...

* * *

 **A/N: Do tell me if this development feels a little rushed, I've been rewriting this chapter probably six to seven times already. I wanted to establish some back story for this character before the main story begins so his actions will make some sense as I go along. I've always felt that Hachiman's thought process when confronted with a problem is to immediately address things when they come so you don't have to worry about. So kinda envisioned him confronting Hachirou on his persistence on associating with him. The thing is the alternate versions of this chapter felt too unrealistic or too emotion filled so this the version I came up with.**

 **I even rewatched the first season of Oregairu to get a feel for how fast relationships develop there and so far I used episode 1 as an example. Where 8man, given a day or two (Unsure of the passage of time) of meeting Yukinoshita asked if they could be friends. Not sure if that's a good reference, so it would be better if you guys could give me some advice regarding that.**

 **Anyways, the service club will be up and running next chapter. No new characters or references for today seeing as this is purely dedicated to 8man's new buddy. Which is the only time it will happen at least until the story calls for another one, but let me worry about that.**

 **Welp that's all hope you enjoyed and once again thank you to all of those who followed and faved my story! -TB14k2**


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long, this chapter was a bit of doozy because I could not decide which chapter I have lined up to use. After a while I just said to heck with it and well its here now._**

 ** _Also, to the guy who hates Yukinoshita (I'm assuming its the younger one) well just giving you a heads up for this chapter or the whole story. Sorry man but she's plays a big role in this story and she has some fluffy moments I suppose._**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: "Deja Vu..."_

...

 _Youth is both a lie, and a form of evil..._

 _Those that glorify youth are only fooling themselves and hose around them, and believe that their surroundings always affirm their actions. By using the word "youth", they twist and distort common sense and anything logical. For them, lies, secrets, sins, and failures do nothing but add spice to their youth._

 _If failure is the hallmark of being young like they say, then someone who's failed to make friends must be at the peak of his youth, right? However, I'm sure they would disagree. All of this is just their double standards at play and nothing else._

 _Here is the bottom line:_

 _Fools that enjoy their youth..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...should go kill themselves..._

 _P.S._

 _Which is a bit too extreme so I included a much milder option. Minding their own business and leaving loners to their own devices works just as well._

...

If I ever decide to write an autobiography, I want these words to be in it. Due to the simple fact that it perfectly reflects who I am as a person. What kind?

...

A sensible one...

...

Unfortunately, opinions differ and I pitifully find myself in a very small minority. One that I assumed only included me but recent events have made me think otherwise.

I mentioned before that the world is filled with a wide variety of people, but I didn't think that out of the 127 million humans currently residing in Japan would I find someone I could relate with. A possible companion who's company I daresay, I might actually find to be more than tolerable. Ugh...just thinking about it feels wrong, so out of character.

Trying not to think about it is impossible because his twisted smile kept appearing in my mind. If it wasn't for the different hair and eyes...I...I could've sworn that I was looking in a mirror. The same outlook...the same features...

"Never thought I'd find someone like that in my lifetime..." I mumbled, still feeling a little shell shocked despite having a peaceful morning, Hachirou kept his word.

"Hikigaya, is everything alright?"

I looked up only to be greeted with the rare sight of Hiratsuka-sensei's concerned face.

"Its nothing sensei...I...I'm just a brain dead from Geometry." Brush it off casually with some self-deprecation and it should prevent further questions.

"Oh? That's not what Ishida-sensei has been telling me. From what I'm hearing you've been acing every test since the first week."

Guess I should have gotten my facts straight first, this would not be problem if I wasn't distracted. But who could blame me? Ever since this school year started, things have been strange. The whole situation with my new companion aside, I've become surprisingly competent in most subjects including Science and Math. To be honest I have no idea how that happened, it was as if I inherently knew all the answers as well as how to get them.

As for sports? Well remember the whole body feeling better on the first day? Yeah...it wasn't a one time thing. I was a lot stronger and more flexible than I thought. Thankfully I was made aware of this fact early on and I made sure to adjust accordingly. Its almost funny how difficult it is to "Not" stand out.

"Its not nice to ignore someone you know?" She stated, her eyes glaring at me with annoyance.

"Sorry..." The school day is almost over and I'm determined to get answers when I see him again. So I better do whatever it takes to finish this consultation.

"Well I'll let this slide for now because I want to ask something about the essay you submitted."

 **(Gulp)** Not...Good...

The smile on her face was anything but jolly.

"While I half tempted to pile drive you to the ground after reading most of it. I was pleasantly surprised that you ended it in a lighter tone. Why?"

"As I mentioned, it felt a little extreme to say."

"Ho~ That is so unlike you Hikigaya, seeing as your brutal honesty and dark themes are always present in all the essays you've submitted to me."

"..." I'm afraid to say anything.

"Did something good happen?" The twinkle in her eyes and her smug smirk would have been irritating to see, if it wasn't for...

...

A pair of...stuff...moving as she leaned forward towards me.

...

She needs to seriously get married before I do something I might regret.

"I'm getting a really good vibe out of you, is it your friend? Did he come back?" Please stop leaning forward it is not helping me remain calm.

"Nothing of the sort." Damn it I shouldn't have said anything! I couldn't control myself.

"No need to get defensive, I'm sur-"

"Does it pass?" I immediately cut in, not really feeling up to any teasing. If it were any other teacher I would have been scolded but like I said before, our relationship is not your traditional student-teacher bond. More like an overly concerned older sister and an apathetic little brother.

"Hmph...no fun." I do not appreciate you having fun at my expense. Find some other hobbies sensei and stop pouting it won't help! I don't care how cute you look, I am 75% sure that I won't be swayed.

"..."

"Well what do you think?"

...

Her face said it all.

"I understand, I'll have it fixed as soon as possible." Immediately reaching for the paper feeling a little disgruntled at the added work. Seriously, if you wanted a fake reflection of our High School years then you should have said so sensei!

As I was about to grab my essay from her table, she placed her hand on top it.

"Sensei?" I looked back at her, feeling a little confused.

"Perhaps it could speed up the process..." She mumbled as she placed her other hand on her chin.

"Sensei?" I asked again.

She turned to face me with a sparkle in her eyes, which if I was going to be honest was a lot scarier than when she was mad.

"Hikigaya, come with me." She commanded as she stood up and started walking to the exit.

...

Despite feeling a little apprehensive I complied and moved to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see..." She said with another cheeky grin.

I really don't like where this is going...

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

The walk was at the very least relaxing as I admired the usual sights Sobu High provided. Say what you want about the ludicrous tuition fees but you cannot doubt that the administration knows how to make proper use of it. The large soccer field, the pristine computer labs and well-kept gyms are good examples. We even had a special building for various clubs, which is coincidentally where we are heading to.

"It won't be long now." She mentioned as we walked up a few flights of stairs.

Good because I need to be somewh- wait.

...

Haven't I been here before?

...

I stopped walking as I observed my surroundings more closely. The feeling of familiarity growing with each step. It felt like I was reliving an old routine...

 _One that I left behind long ago...and now...I have returned._

...

 _"Your so funny Hikki!"_

 _"*********-***, I don't see how you could call that humor?"_

What was that?

...

 _"Aww don't be like that ******* I think it's uh...un...uni..."_

 _"Unique?"_

 _"Yeah! That...at least I think that's the word."_

 _"Unique is by definition, a trait or circumstance that is only present in one person or object."_

 _"Ugh! I know what it means Hikki! You don't have be totes mean about it!"_

Voices and flashing images of three students?

 _..._

 _"We should double time to the club room. It would not do for all of us to be tardy."_

 _"Hai...Hai...as you wish Hime-sama."_

 _"You should be grateful that you get to walk in my presence, Hikkigerma-kun."_

 _"I know I mentioned this before but your confidence is really something else."_

 _"Not the best compliment but then again I never expected anything other than barely adequate from you."_

 _"You need to clean out your ears because it wasn't a compliment."_

 _"Are you guys having fun without me again!"_

Am I dreaming?

...

"Oi Hikigaya, keep up." She called out from one of the upper floors, her voice echoing throughout the empty building. Drawing my attention away from the strange phenomenon that was occurring right in front of me.

When I looked back the visions were gone and I was greeted with just an empty platform. But I was overcome by a sense of...content...happiness almost. It was like drinking 100 cans of MAX coffee at once, without facing any dietary consequences. _Forever sweet..._

...

Well whatever it was, I hope I could experience it again...

* * *

"We're here..."

It was a club room with an empty sign.

...

Wait, shouldn't there be stickers? Like a ton of animal stickers? I was sure Y-uhh someone posted some.

Y-

Yu-

Damn it! The name is at the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to get the whole word out.

"Yosh...she's still here, let's not waste anytime..." She mumbled as she peered into the small window.

"Sensei."

"Hmm?"

"...I uh..." I hesitated to reply as I tried to calm myself. My heart was beating faster and faster as I got closer to the door. The feeling of familiarity was overwhelming.

I've never been to this part of school. How would I know if know if there were stickers on a random sign? Why does a name keep coming up whenever I look at it? I'm a loner I don't know anyone other than the teachers in this school!?

"Hikigaya, I'm going to ask again. Are you okay?" Her tone was firm and this time the look of concern on her face got more intense.

"I-i-i..."

 _"Hikki"_

" _Hikigaya-kun"_

Who are you people? Why am I feeling so anxious!?

"We are going to the infirmary, right now." She commanded as she grabbed my arm and went to lead me away.

"There's no need sensei, I'm fine." I hastily replied, feeling a little surprised and a bit touched.

"Your face is pale and you were shaking uncontrollably. This whole thing can wai-"

"No!" I don't know why I raised my voice, my instincts just screamed at me to disagree.

I wante-no needed to get inside that room...at any cost.

"Bu-"

"I'm alright, it must have been a stomach ache. Its just like you said I need to stop eating melon bread for lunch." Please let it go sensei, please!

I could tell that she wasn't convinced but the pleading look I gave her worked somehow.

"If anything like this happens again, you call me without any hesitation." Her face already indicating what would happen if I did not comply.

"There's really no nee-of course ma'am!" The glare she sent me immediately changed my answer.

"Alright well let's get this show on the road." She sighed tiredly as she opened the door and went inside.

As I followed her, the mixed emotions that I had only grew. I swear that I am going to schedule a meeting with a therapist or a nurse to help with whatever the heck is happening to me.

"Yo..." She called out into the room.

"Hiratsuka-sensei..." A familiar voice answered.

...

I am not exaggerating when I say that I froze when first spotted the only occupant in the room. Not because of her beauty or that she was a well-known student...

"Who is this weirdo?" She asked as her eyes zeroed in on me, causing me to flinch. I don't usually give a damn about what other random people say about me but her words were a lot more hurtful than I expected.

"A work in progress by the name of Hikigaya Hachiman."

I know her, like really knew her like a...

a...

a...

well not a friend but something more.

"Hikigaya this is Yu-"

"Yukinoshita Yukino..." I unconsciously finished as I tried to pry my eyes away from her but for some ungodly reason I could not. Its hard to explain but it was like seeing someone you cared about after being away for so long.

"Oh you know her?" My dear sensei asked oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"She's popular, no one in this school doesn't know her." I managed to let out a logical excuse despite wanting to say something differently.

"I see, well that settles the introductions. Anyways, Hikigaya is here to join the club."

I remember this...I...I have been here before, some words are different but this whole event was the same. My response would be...

 _"Wait, join what club?"_

Then sensei would say...

 _"You will join this club as penance for the joke of an essay you turned in to me. I don't care about any questions, concerns, objections, or dissenting opinions you may have. Anyways as you can see his soul's just as rotten at his eyes. That's why he stands before you as a pitiful loner. While he's in your club, I'd like for you to mend his twisted misanthrope mentality. This is a personal request from me."_

I was too numb to react to her insults due to the impossibility of me predicting everything that she said word-for-word. That was not all though as I am sure Yukinoshita would answer with a refusal and a venomous comment on my eyes. Sensei would then reassure her by explaining my bad character then ending her statement by comparing me to a low-level minion.

 _"I refuse. Looking at that guy's vulgar and scheming eyes makes me fear for my life."_

 _"Relax. This guy's got quite the calculating mind and self-preserving instincts. He definitely won't do anything that could get him in trouble with the law. Don't worry. He's a minion at best."_

No way...

"I...I...uh..." I know I was suppose to say something but the shock was too much.

 _"A minion huh? I see."_

Wait! Calm down Hikigaya! This just...it might be...uhm...one really big coincidence! I mean there is just no way that Yukinoshita would agree to a teacher's demand so easily. I mean Hiratsuka-sensei was basically leaving a boy and girl in one room for the foreseeable future.

Any self-respecting woman would immediately turn down such a request especially if they see someone like me! So the likelihood of Yukinoshita to just go and say "Well, I can't re-"

 _"-ally deny a request from a teacher. So I will do as you say."_

 _"Good I'm counting on you, Yukinoshita."_ Our sensei said before she turned around and left the room. Giving me a small grin and a subtle thumbs up before she closed the door. Leaving me and my new companion alone in the club room.

...

...

...

I just stood in the middle of the room wondering what the heck was happening... It honestly felt like watching a short scene being played by good actors while I yell out lines from a script in my hands. I half expected the walls to just vanish and the camera crews hiding behind them would emerge. But after a few minutes of just awkwardly staring around the room it was clear that nothing like that was going to happen.

Throughout my mini identity crisis, Yukinoshita remained quiet as I expected her to be. If these blurred memories of the future are to be trusted I am supposed to get a chair and place it at a suitable distance before waiting for her to respond with a question.

Wanting to see how far this rabbit hole goes I followed the 'script' that I set for myself and lo behold...

" _What?"_ Right on time too.

 _"Oh, it's just that there's a lot I don't understand. I mean what club is this, anyway?"_

 _"Take a wild guess."_

My only guess would have been the literature club because the only member I see was just reading a book and there aren't any distinctive materials strewn around the club room. I suppose I can go wit-

Wait! This could be a chance. I mean, I can change my answer seeing as I know what club this is.

...

But how different would things be?

...

"You do know the different types of clubs, right?" She called out a little impatiently due to the fact that I was taking too long to respond. It was a statement I expected with someone with her haughty character but I know for sure that she never said that before.

...

To heck with it, let's not overthink it too much.

"The Service Club." I finally answered, my heart fluttered at the word.

 _The Service Club...my home away from home..._

The club president's eyes widened in surprise, which was to be expected seeing her club was not really well-known.

"Am I wrong?" I asked feeling a slight bit of satisfaction at her shocked look.

She recovered quickly as she coughed to get her composure back before responding.

"That is correct, I will admit that I am surprised that you were aware that a club like this existed. I'm assuming that you would know what it is that we do?"

From what I recall she was suppose to explain that but since I deviated a bit, I am the one who has to do it.

"Uhm...well based on the name its to lend a helping hand to those in need?"

"That is a barely adequate understanding of this club's role but I will accept it for now."

"Really..." Despite the new lines her sass is always there.

"I understand that it might seem late but Welcome to the Service Club. I have been requested to assist you, so you are my responsibility now. I will be helping you solve your problem, be grateful." She declared as she stood up, the wind blowing behind her completing the cold princess image.

Normally I would have retorted with an insult for being treated as a problem but I didn't feel the need to. Also, I should have felt offended but if anything I was...somehow...happy.

...

Don't misunderstand, I am by no means a masochist! Its just that...this...this whole interaction felt so nostalgic. Almost as if I was missing this kind of thing for years. It felt right...

"Is something funny?" She questioned as she glared at me.

Crap! I just felt the small grin on my face, I didn't even notice it forming. Quick we need to answer!

"Nothing, its nothing!" Damn it! I can't not stop smiling!

"It would do the world a favor if you stopped smiling, you look like a rapist." She did her usual disgusted expression with her covering her chest.

"Oh don't worry I'm not interested, as the saying goes there are other fish in the sea." Not a statement I thought I would ever utter.

"Ho~ You sound as if you have options which is highly unlikely given that you are loner. Tell me Hikigaya-kun how long has it been since you last talked to a girl?"

"If we are counting family then just this mor- June, two years ago." The demonic version of her glare immediately changed my answer.

"Hmm...that must be a record, I'm assuming your 'dashing' appearance managed to charm females of the more fictional kind?" The amused look on her face was pleasant and irritating to see. It was bait, she wanted me to answer back. Don't fall for it, me!

...

I'm sorry but I could not help myself.

"Your baseless assumptions aside, you are right to assume that I am quite handsome. Sadly, my justified choice to not interact with most of society has the deprived the female population of a top of line candidate."

"The fact that you can say that so proudly is kind of amazing. Weirdo, you are really creeping me out."

"Your one to talk, Hime-sama."

"I see that you at least recognize my superiority. Maybe there is hope for your rehabilitation."

"Your lack of confidence in helping me is reassuring to hear, seeing as I never expected much in the first place."

We kept on going back and forth...

Quip after quip...insult after insult...

Whether it was about my rotten personality or Yukinoshita's unbearable arrogance we didn't care.

We just kept going and going.

There was a really strange kind of happiness flowing through me as I readied my retort. Unexpectedly, it seemed that Yukinoshita shared the same feelings as I could just barely see a tiny smirk on her face. The twinkle in her eye as she mocked my view on social interactions was another indication.

While we could have been arguing until night time, Hiratsuka-sensei appeared again to stop our banter. Yes, I knew that she was just waiting outside. Even without the sudden appearance of these new memories I knew that she would hang around for a while. This was her quote on quote experiment after all and as a teacher she would make sure it worked out.

There was not much I could say about the next couple of conversations. The summary is that sensei baited the both of us to some match where the winner gets to order the loser to do whatever he/she wants. Despite the obvious ploy we both agreed to it.

"You better not skip out Hikigaya, your worth as a man is on the line!" Unfortunately, I promised that I would at least see this match through.

"Hai, sensei..." Was all that I could say as I was suddenly hit with some mental exhaustion.

"Good, that's some progress at least. See you guys tomorrow!" She responded as she ended the club session before leaving for real this time.

I checked the time and unfortunately it was way past the time I usually meet Hachirou. I let out a silent curse as I hurriedly got my things and made for the exit.

...

But just as I was about to open the door, I could not help but feel like I'm forgetting something. I looked back and saw Yukinoshita go back to her original position. I guess she doesn't really need to walk home seeing as she has a limo to pick her up. I dunno why I expected to walk home with her...

Ugh!...That's the besides the point! The reason I stopped was...well...

I wanted to say goodbye...like how friends do...

 _No...just like we used to do..._

I really do not know why?

Was it because I felt that this girl and I similar in a way?

Or was it something else?

...

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

Agh! Whatever the case, time is running short!

"I...uh..." I lamely started, already feeling the negative effects of my lack of social interactions.

"Hmm?" She didn't even bother to look at me.

"See you tomorrow I guess..." I actually managed to say without stuttering.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nothing...nothing but dead air...

"Yup..." This is stupid, I knew I shouldn't hav-

"Indeed, see you tomorrow Hikigaya-kun." She replied nonchalantly.

I was tempted to pinch myself but I wasted enough time so I just exited the club room.

...

...

...

Huh...didn't think she would respond.

 _Hikigaya-kun..._

Why am I hearing this? Where are these things coming from!?

...

Things have only been getting weirder and weirder...

Befriending a bishounen/loner on the first day of school.

An unnatural increase of talent.

Names of random people showing up in my contact list.

Now memories from a future I think I've already have been a part of show up?

I don't know how much more I can take!

High School will be great they said...

High School is the best time for Youth they said...

Lies, all lies!

...

Haa...welp it can't get any worse...

* * *

 _****Contacting****_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _-Connection Secured-_

 _"Yes?"_

 _ **"What is your status?"**_

 _"I just woke up in my old high school building."_

 _ **"North High? The one near the city of Kobe?"**_

 _"Yeah, its exactly the same as the one in my world."_

 _ **"No complications?"**_

 _"None, only the school guard but I managed to escape without any trouble."_

 _ **"Good, I'm assuming the rest of your team made it as well?"**_

 _"Yes, they contacted me as soon as I found a safe place. They appeared within the same school buildings they studied in before."_

 ** _"I see, well I'm not going to question the logic behind it. I'm just happy that you guys are safe."_**

 _"The other teams did just fine when they went through their entry phase, you need to relax Asahina-san."_

 ** _"I told you to call me Mikuru, Kyon-kun. Anyways, I'm sorry but_** ** _I can't help it. This is the first time we had an operation like this, plus its in the boss' world."_**

 _"I hear you...its unbelievable how **you know who** managed to make all of this work. I mean I can understand our more normal companions but I can't vouch for the others. That must have taken some serious changes to incorporate our more bizarre friends." _

**_"All the more reason to be careful Kyon-kun."_**

 _"Don't worry, I will. The boss made sure of that."_

 ** _"Speaking of him, how close are the others to reaching his location?"_**

 _"As far as I know, Team Ossan is the closest."_

 ** _"Kyon-kun, you know they do not like that team name. They have been telling everyone for years. "_**

 _"Its not by choice, that's the team name that was assigned by everyone so I c_ _an't do anything about it."_

 _ **"** **(Sigh) I suppose..."**_

 _"I've always told them that just because they are old, doesn't mean that they are useless."_

 _ **"That's not the point, its just a matter of respect..."**_

 _"Well they can count on having mine. If anything, most if not all them are better company than my team. Its certainly better than hearing Issei ramble about boo-"_

 _ **"I-(Beep) (Beep) We can discuss this later. Right now I am going to need some confirmation as to how many reached the target location."**_

 **"** _Oh...uhm let's see...give me a moment."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Kyon-kun?"**_

 _"Sorry it got a little difficult differentiating everyone's signals. Anyways I have one that just reached Chiba."_

 ** _"Okay...who?"_**

 _"Ita-"_

 _-Connection Interrupted-_

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _"Kyon-kun?"_**

 _..._

 _****Contacting****_

 _..._

 _-Connection Failed-_

 _..._

 ** _"What happened? Kyon-kun please respond."_**

 _..._

 _****Contacting****_

 _..._

 _-Connection Failed-_

 _..._

 ** _"Ky-"_**

 ** _"Leave it Asahina-san..."_**

 ** _"Nagato?"_**

 ** _"All communications have been jammed."_**

 ** _"What? How?"_**

 ** _"The information team is looking into it but it will take some time given the problem's complexity."_**

 ** _"Then...everyone down there is..."_**

 ** _"Affirmative, no accurate support can be sent down until this problem has been fixed."_**

 ** _"Oh no...There must be som-"_**

 **(All personnel please proceed to the designated rooms, ASAP)**

 _ **"It is highly advisable for us to head out as soon as possible. Bring any information you got with you..."**_

 _ **"Right!"**_

 _ **(Click) (Click)**_

 _ **(Shuffle) (Shuffle)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Okay, hopefully this helps..."**_

 _ **(Step) (Step)**_ _ **(Step) (Step) (St-)**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Please stay safe everyone..."**_

* * *

 **Reference List: (On characters mentioned or appearance)**

 **Kyon, Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Issei Hyodou - High School DxD**


End file.
